1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for providing from a server device to terminal devices with information which gives users of the terminal devices the feeling of being present at a situation of a particular WWW site in a network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Like a Web site on the WWW (World Wide Web), those contents to be sent to terminal devices from a server device through the Internet include, for example, a chat room which requires user participation. Such contents which require user participation are updated at predetermined intervals in accordance with information sent from the terminal devices, and sent to the terminal devices every time the contents are updated. Such contents which require user participation generally include text and image data. Even the number of users accessing the contents changes, the format of the contents itself does not remarkably change.
Web sites on the WWW include those which provide voice data in addition to the contents composed of text and image data. The voice data to be provided in addition to the contents is prepared for outputting a voice corresponding to the background voice of the contents displayed on the display device of each terminal device. Regardless of the number of users accessing the contents, the same voice data is to be provided from the server device.
However, in the real-life conversation, for example, the more the number of participants or the number of speakers, the larger the noise in the conversation as a whole. Conventionally, in any chat room provided in a WWW site, even the number of participants or the number of senders sending messages increases, no change is shown in the format of the provided contents. Even in the contents with voice data, no change in a voice to be output is made. Hence, in the conventional chat rooms, only little change is made in the contents, so the matter to be considered is that the conventional chats do not give the users much the feeling of being present at the chat room as compared to the real-life conversation.